El perro devoto
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Cada 31 de Octubre un ramo de flores doradas y rojas es depositado ante la tumba de los Potter. Sirico.


**Claim:** Sirius/Draco. Dos originales, aunque ni tanta importancia tienen.

**Resumen: **Cada 31 de Octubre, un ramo de flores rojas y doradas es depositada ante la tumba de los Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Exceptuando los dos originales, todo lo demás es creación de J.K.

**Advertencia:** Slash/yaoi.

* * *

**El perro devoto**

Las hojas del otoño crujían bajo los pies inquietos de los niños mientras éstos corrían hacia las casas y gritaban a sus amigos para presumirles el dulce botín que tenía. Una suave brisa lo mecía todo con elegancia y, sumado al griterío infantil, se oían las voces de los adultos y los adolescentes que acompañaban a los pequeños.

Un adolescente -al menos él creía que lo era, a pesar de sus escasos doce años- estaba parado en la acera, hablando con un amigo suyo, a la espera de que regresaran sus respectivos hermanitos de recoger las golosinas de la casa ante la cual estaban.

El joven levantó el parche que cubría su ojo para mirarla hora en el reloj y luego volteó hacia la calle.

—No va a venir —le espetó su amigo al notar su gesto.

—Lo hace cada año, ¿no? —respondió un tanto desafiante, sin separar la vista del camino oscuro, en el que no transitaba nada que pudiera ver.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Crees acaso que un perro negro, lanudo como oveja y negro como la noche, va a aparecer con un ramo de flores para el cementerio? Tío, eso es...

—Cierto —afirmó mirándolo duramente—. Yo lo vi. Cuando tenía cinco años, me alejé de mis padres, me caí de la bicicleta y ese perro dejó el ramo para ayudarme a salir de debajo de ella.

—Lo sé —contestó el otro en tono de tedio—. Lo has repetido mil veces. ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que era el perro de alguien que simplemente se mudó?

—Claro. ¿Y cómo podrías explicar el ramo que le sobresalía del hocico?

—Y yo qué sé. Lo habrá entrenado alguna vieja para dar gracia o algo así.

—¿También se lo puede entrenar para ayudar a niños? —Sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Claro que se podían entrenar perros para tal fin, pero ¿con un ramo? Eso lo dudaba—. Ese perro va a venir, ya verás.

El joven a su lado giró los ojos resignado, todavía sin comprender cómo alguien se tragaba ese ridículo cuento urbano. Ni siquiera tenía sentido, ¿por qué un perro, sin aparente dueño, que sólo se le veía por esas fechas le presentaría sus respetos a los muertos?

El muchacho pelirrojo seguía estirando el cuello para lograr ver mejor el camino, esperando atisbar una figura negra, y se sobresaltó cuando una mano enguantada en negro le palmeó el hombro.

Un hombre joven, rubio y pálido, completamente vestido de negro lo miró indiferente.

—No conozco este lugar —dijo el extraño arrastrando las palabras, mostrando un ligero mohín de repugnancia apenas reprimido al referirse al valle—. ¿Podría alguno de ustedes indicarme dónde está el cementerio?

—Sí, señor —respondió el muchacho una vez repuesto de su impresión. Sin embargo el corazón le latió vehemente al reparar en el ramo de flores rojas y doradas que llevaba—. Está por el final de esa calle —dijo señalando la misma— y luego deberá ir por la izquierda.

El hombre siguió con la vista la dirección que señalaba su dedo y luego le dirigió una expresión desconfiada.

—¿Seguro que es por ahí?

—Sí, señor —aseguró sin ofenderse.

No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo "señor" si el sujeto no debía tener más de veinticinco años, pero algo en su postura ligeramente superior le impedía tomar confianza. Desconocía que esa era la impresión que producía alguien que se sabe parte de una aristocracia.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias —espetó el hombre y se alejó de ellos sin mirar ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, como si ignorara el peligro de ser atropellado.

—Vaya pinta —comentó su amigo.

—¿Acaso no lo viste? —inquirió incrédulo.

—¿Ver qué?

—El ramo, pues qué mas va a ser. El ramo.

El joven lo observó largamente y, al parecer seguro de que no se trataba de una broma, se echó a reír. ¿Ahora le iba a decir que ese hombre era la figura humana del perro?

El otro, herido en su orgullo, abrió la boca dispuesto a defender su suposición, pero fue entonces que los niños llegaron hasta ellos parloteando acerca de sus dulces y tuvo que callarse porque su hermano hacía un verdadero berrinche si no lo oían.

Mientras él soportaba la cháchara infantil, el hombre de cabello rubio platinado giró en la esquina y vio erguirse al frente una iglesia casi siniestra al recortarse contra la luna. Haciendo sonar sus zapatos oscuros se acercó a la cerca anexa al edificio, a la cual no le habría venido mal una segunda capa de pintura. Rodeó la sucesión de tablas de madera hasta que finalmente halló la entrada y se metió por ella.

Una brisa fresca agitaba las pocas flores delante de las tumbas, el silencio imperaba y todo se veía iluminado por la luz blanca de la luna solitaria en el cielo. Le sorprendió que fuera el único presente; sabiendo como sabía el significado de esas fiestas, había esperado encontrar a más personas recordándoles a sus familiares o amigos que no los habían olvidado. Por lo visto actualmente todo lo que importaban era conseguir los caramelos y competir por cuál disfraz era más ridículo. Emitió un suave bufido al tiempo que se permitía lamentarse por la pérdida de las buenas tradiciones.

Terminado esto, buscó con sus ojos grises a su alrededor hasta dar con un árbol raquítico cerca de la pared de cemento que pertenecía a la iglesia y se aproximó a él. Sintiéndose inexplicablemente tonto -no, algo verdaderamente tonto había en el por qué estaba haciendo eso-, la espalda al tronco y a la iglesia, dio cuatro pasos hacia adelante. En el suelo, a sus pies, estaba el lecho eterno de alguien a quien no prestó atención porque no tenía la palabra que deseaba impresa.

El hombre caminó en torno a ese punto, mirando con atención las demás piedras que lo rodeaban y finalmente sus facciones, hasta el momento tensas por la irritación, se relajaron al dar con una casi ilegible a causa de la tierra. Después de comprobar que no había nadie observándole, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una larga varita de madera y la agitó ante la lápida; como si se tratara de un gran abanico, el polvo se despejó rápidamente revelando una escritura quebrada por el tiempo de descuido.

Tras leer las frágiles letras, depositó con suavidad las flores, hechizadas para soportar el doble de tiempo que otras normales. Permaneció observando por un momento la tumba, sintiendo un ligero peso en el estómago, y al siguiente momento desapareció.

--

Las llamas verdes se encendieron como activadas por un interruptor y de ahí salió Draco Malfoy, vestido en toda su gloria oscura y la mirada como acero líquido.

El salón permanecía en silencio, iluminado de forma tenue y pacífica gracias a la telaraña que colgaba del techo, tan grande y opulento como sólo las familias comparables a la de los Malfoy podían permitirse. A su sola orden, un elfo acudió a su lado, no sin presentar la debida reverencia.

—¿Cómo está Sirius? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño anticipadamente.

Anoche el hombre se había extralimitado con la bebida mientras él asistía a una cena con sus padres, y esa mañana apenas había podido levantarse. Le hubiera dado la regañina de su vida al ver cómo fallaba al dirigirse al baño para descargar el estómago, pero su pinta deplorable lo había disuadido. No podía negarlo, se había preocupado por él.

—Todavía está descansando, amo Draco —contestó solícito la criatura—. Despertó hace media hora pidiendo algo de tomar, le di una poción calmante y no ha vuelto a levantarse desde entonces.

Draco asintió con un cabeceo y se dirigió a pasos calmados a su habitación, que encontró en penumbras. Sobre la amplia cama, el cuerpo de un hombre yacía boca abajo, con la mano colgándole por un costado. Cuando Draco se sacó sus ropas, dispuesto a cambiarse por su pijama, de allí salió un leve gruñido casi agónico al tiempo que una cabeza oscura asomaba por debajo de una almohada.

—¿Draco?

Sonaba atontado, por lo adormilado y quizá también por la resaca.

—Buenos días—le dijo Draco recuperándose del sobresalto –había creído que no lo escucharía hasta mañana- y se encaminó suavemente hasta sentarse al lado de su amante, que se removió un poco más, como si no atinara a descubrir cómo sentarse.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió el animago en voz pastosa, tan bajo que Draco por poco le pide que lo repita.

—Todavía es de día —replicó el rubio, preparado para la pregunta, tras haber comprobado que las cortinas estaban cerradas—. Aún tienes tiempo de sobra para jugar a ser leyenda. Puedes descansar si quieres.

—Bien —bostezó suavemente Sirius y se dio la media vuelta, ahora colocando la cabeza encima de la almohada y a punto de volver a dormirse.

Draco se guardó de lanzar un suspiro y se acostó a su lado, rodeando su cintura por detrás, lo que provocó que el mayor se estremeciera, emitiera un tenue ronquido y finalmente se relajara. Draco besó su hombro y cerró los ojos también, a su modo sintiendo pena porque mañana, cuando esperaba se sintiera mejor, tendría que decirle la verdad sobre la falta a su tradición personal.

Aunque no mucha, porque no sabía qué efectos nefastos podría traer a su mente contemplar la tumba de sus mejores amigos, siendo que el mero recuerdo del aniversario de su muerte lo había dejado en tal estado. Seguramente se molestaría en cuanto le recalcara esto último, no interesaba, se las arreglaría. Ya había soportado a un Sirius enfurecido, pero no quería volver a vérsela con uno destrozado por sus recuerdos.

El muchacho pelirrojo, no obstante las bromas de su amigo, tras ver las flores en el cementerio caminando a la escuela declaró que el perro devoto había vuelto.

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_


End file.
